


don't tell me what to do

by ItsAWonderfulLife



Series: Merlin Bingo 2021 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur somehow doesn't mind this idiot being the love of his life, Canon Era, Crack and Humour, Dragonlord Voice, Dragonlord voices aren't just for dragons, I can't take myself seriously sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin Bingo, Pining, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAWonderfulLife/pseuds/ItsAWonderfulLife
Summary: Merlin Bingo Square #M4 - Dragonlord VoiceArthur's last name is PenDRAGON.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Bingo 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	don't tell me what to do

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own and am not affiliated with BBC's Merlin in any way.

Arthur has never pined for anyone in his life, and he resents the mere suggestion that he ever would. He is the fiercest warrior in all of Camelot, in all of Albion, and he does not _pine._ He doesn't answer to anyone, and he does what he wants.

"Arthur," Merlin says, accidentally using _that voice_ as he turns from the tunics he has just hung up. He can't be aware of what it does to Arthur, how the tingles of magic run through his very bones, drawing his entire body and soul to attention. "What's wrong?"

His shoulders relax when no command follows the question, his heart slowing again to a normal rhythm. 

"Nothing's wrong, _Mer_ lin. I'm just working, which you should be doing too, I might add. It is what I pay you for, after all," he grumbles, sorting mindlessly through the tedious pile of documents on his desk. 

"Tell me," Merlin demands, coming to stand in front of his desk, arms crossed. Dammit.

"My father had some opinions to share on my recent trip to the lower town."

"What happened in the lower town?" Merlin prods.

"None of your business!" Arthur hisses, thoroughly furious. He can only choose to believe that Merlin is clueless about all of this, because the alternative is just too embarrassing. He also seems to think Arthur doesn't know about his magic, which is another reason he doubts Merlin would flaunt this power so openly. If he's wrong- if Merlin's intentionally bossing him around with magic of all things- he'll have him in the stocks, he decides.

" _Tell me what happened._ " Well then.

"I refused to take more taxes from the people," he grits out, "because they were starving. He said I was- I was unworthy of my title and a- a disgrace to the throne, that they weren't my friends, they were my subjects." 

At that, Merlin's eyes grow soft even as his mouth turns down into an unhappy frown. Arthur aches to kiss it away, to fix anything in the world that might possibly make Merlin unhappy. He doesn't like to think too much about the ache in his heart, and when he does, he blames it on this magical connection. Somewhere deep down, he knows that's nonsense, and that he's just in love with his best friend. 

"I'm so sorry," Merlin mumbles, moving as if to come closer to Arthur, to comfort him.

Blushing darkly, Arthur pulls away from his reach and stands up, making his way across the room. Just as he reaches the door, he's stopped once more by that soft voice, not the magical one, just Merlin's normal voice.

"I'm proud of you."

Arthur turns a glower on his manservant, and storms from the room, swallowing down his feelings. 

* * *

The issue of the voice thing comes to a head when they're being ambushed by bandits, because of course it does. Arthur's trying to focus on the completely terrible swordsmanship of the bandit currently aiming at his face, and adamantly refusing to worry about the idiot across from him, openly throwing magic around in front of all of Arthur's knights. That is, until he's forced to acknowledge said idiot. 

"Arthur!" Merlin screams. "Get back!" 

Arthur's tripping over his own feet before he even has chance to fight against it. The bandit shoots him an incredulous look as he retreats to the edge of the clearing, and he refuses to look at his knights, not wanting to see their confusion. Then, Merlin's eyes glow a damning gold as he brings down an entire _tree_ on the area Arthur and whatshisface were stood in just moments ago, squashing Mr I-Can't-Use-A-Sword in one graceful movement. 

"Stay there!" Merlin shouts, jogging across to him. "I need to check you over."

Arthur clamps his mouth shut, seething with embarrassment, and stays put obediently. Merlin lifts his arm gently, his fingers moving easily and tenderly across the surface wound, cleaning it and applying some weird-looking herbs from his ridiculous bag of supplies. He leans down, his mop of hair falling forward and tickling Arthur's neck, and places a careful kiss to the injury. Arthur's face flames red, and he chokes on a mouthful of air.

"You worry like a fishwife!" he snaps, yanking his arm from Merlin's grip. He doesn't see the flash of hurt that goes across his servant's face, and he definitely doesn't feel a stab of guilt deep in his stomach because of it. How absurd. 

"Well just- just-" Merlin splutters, anger rising on his face. "Look after yourself then!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Arthur hisses, spinning round and marching back into Merlin's space. "Stop it! Because whenever you do, you use your _magic-_ yes Merlin I know stop looking at me like that- and I have to do whatever you say!"

Merlin turns deathly pale. "What? You- you know? I- what? Why would you have to do what I say?"

"Yes, I know, I've known for a while," Arthur sighs, running a tired hand over his face. "It's- you use that voice, it's deeper than your normal voice- I've tried to fight against it but I can't. It's embarrassing, and entirely inappropriate, for a king to have to obey his servant, Merlin!"

"Why didn't you _say_ anything?" Merlin cries. "I didn't- I don't understand how that's- unless... oh god. It's my dragonlord voice. Oh god. You're a Pendragon. But- that's stupid-"

"Merlin," Arthur interrupts. "I have no idea what you're saying."

"Oh, um- well, I'm a dragonlord, you see."

"Like Balinor?" Arthur asks, his nose wrinkling in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me? You could've helped us when the dra-"

"I didn't have my powers then. It's passed from father to son, and is only inherited on death."

"But- but that means-"

"Balinor was my father," Merlin finishes, looking thoroughly miserable. "I'm sorry."

"What? No!" Arthur protests. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I told you no man deserved your tears. I- Merlin, gods. I'm so sorry."

Merlin shakes his head, and rubs at his eyes. With a jolt, Arthur realises he's holding back tears, and feels his heart twist in pain. He longs to hold him, but the knights are still standing across the clearing, waiting for them to return.

"Can we talk later?" he asks softly, gently coaxing Merlin to look back up at him. "I promise you're safe, I won't let anything happen to you. I want to know everything, just not- not now." 

Merlin nods understandingly. "Of course. About the voice, I- I'm really sorry Arthur, I had no idea."

"It's okay," Arthur soothes, unable to stop himself from placing a gentle hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Just- just don't tell me to do anything else, okay?"

"Can I tell you to kiss me?" Merlin whispers, reaching up to his shoulder and placing his own hand tentatively on top of Arthur's.

" _Merlin_ ," Arthur gasps brokenly, "you don't have to tell me to do that. You can just ask."

"Really?" Merlin grins, eyes widening in shock.

Arthur nods, embarrassment colouring his face.

"Well then- um- kiss me? Please?"

Arthur does.

* * *

"So, Princess," Gwaine smirks, as the two rejoin the group. He's sitting cross-legged on a boulder, drinking from what Arthur's fairly sure is Percy's waterskin. "Are we talking about anything we saw today? The uh- tree? Which, can I just say Merlin, you're such a drama queen."

Merlin squawks, affronted.

"And," Gwaine continues, "maybe we should talk about that kiss?"

Arthur feels no guilt in pushing him off the rock. 


End file.
